official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleveland County, North Carolina
Cleveland County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 98,078. Major roads Interstate 85 US Route 29 US Route 74 US Route 74 Business North Carolina Highway 10 North Carolina Highway 18 North Carolina Highway 27 North Carolina Highway 150 North Carolina Highway 161 North Carolina Highway 180 North Carolina Highway 182 North Carolina Highway 198 North Carolina Highway 216 North Carolina Highway 226 Geography Adjacent counties Gaston County (east) Burke County (north) Lincoln County (northeast) Cherokee County, South Carolina (south) York County, South Carolina (southeast) Rutherford County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 73.87% White (72,450) 21.29% Black or African American (20,880) 4.84% Other (4,748) 19.1% (18,732) of Cleveland County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cleveland County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 23 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.80 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Kings Mountain - 10,296 Polkville - 545 Shelby - 20,323 Towns Belwood - 950 Boiling Springs - 4,647 Casar - 297 Earl - 260 Fallston - 607 Grover - 708 Kingstown - 681 Lattimore - 488 Lawndale - 606 Mooresboro - 311 Patterson Springs - 622 Waco - 321 CDPs Light Oak - 691 Unincorporated communities Toluca (partly in Lincoln County) Climate Fun facts * Kingstown is home to Georgia's Country Kitchen, a bit of a hotspot restaurant out of the way, and most will only discover this place via mapping software such as Google Maps. * According to locals, Casar was originally incorporated as Race Path in 1890. In 1903 the name was to be changed to Caesar, but Joe Meade with the US Postal Service sent off the application for incorporation, the name came back misspelled and the town officially became Casar. * Belwood is where the former CEO of AnimeTV's American branch, Donald Pendergrass, grew up. * Major League Baseball player Tyler White and pro wrestler Chris Hamrick are from Mooresboro. * Parts of the 2012 movie The Hunger Games were filmed in Cleveland County. * Waco is the birthplace of retired and deceased professional boxer Floyd Patterson. * Grover is home to international companies like Eaton, Commercial Vehicle Group, Southern Power, 84 Lumber, Uniquetex, and the US Presidential Culinary Museum and Library. Hatcher Hughes previously lived in Grover and won the Pulitzer Prize in 1924 for his Broadway play, Hell-Bent Fer Heaven, a show about his own people from the area of the foothills - where Grover is located. He was a professor at the Ivy League college Columbia University. The Hambright (Hambrecht) family of Philadelphia and Prussia lives in Grover and built the tallest and largest mansion there in 1879 under the guidance of Doctor Alfred Frederick Hambright (Hambrecht). Grover also hosts a former White House Chef and manager of the Presidential resort and conference center Camp David, Martin CJ Mongiello, who lives there. * Lattimore is the home of Ambassador Baptist College, a private Bible college dedicated to training "God's servants for God's service". The college was founded in 1989 by Evangelist Ron Comfort in the nearby city of Shelby, but was moved to Lattimore in 1997. Category:North Carolina Counties